five_nights_at_eeries_the_story_rebootedfandomcom-20200214-history
Apex The Fox
Apex The Fox is a Fox Animatronic Gender: Female Status: Online Theme Song: Groundbreaking - A Bitter End (Nightcore Version) Apex Looks Very Similar to Foxy, Both Have Dark-Red Fur, Spikes on Their Shoulders, Both are a Pirate, and Their Muzzle, Insides of Their Ears and Stomach Being Pink. She Doesn't Have a Eye-Patch. She Wears a Skirt and Bikini Made Out of Dried Weeds, She Has No Damage Marks Except For a Rip on Her Stomach and Back. She Has Golden Eyes, Pointed Ears, Very Large Breast and Hips, A Golden Hook and a Large Fluffy Tail. Withered Version: She is Very Similar to Withered Foxy With No Suit on Her Left Ear, The Upper Left Corner of Her Mask and Waist. Her Arms are Covered in Rips and Holes and She is Missing The Suit on Her Left Lower-Leg and Left Foot Instead of Both, The Rip on Her Back is Slighty Larger and Her Golden Hook is Bloody Toy Version: He is Very Similar to Pre-Mangle With White Fur, Hair, and Tail. She Has a Pink Garment and a Pink Heart on Her Chest. She Has No Damage Marks and Pink Eyes. She Wears French Cuffs on Her Ankles and Wrists. Phantom Version: He Looks Like His Withered Version But Missing The Suit on Her Right Lower-Leg, Right Foot and Left Hand. She is Covered in Burns, Loose Wires and a Few Rips and Holes. The Rip on Her Back is Slighty More Larger Nightmare Version: She Has Dark-Red Eyes, Claws and Teeth. She is Covered in Loose Wires and Red Scratches. Her Mask and Ears is Missing It's Suit With a Few Loose Wires and Bloodshot Eyes. Her Left Hand, Lower-Legs and Feet are Missing It's Suit Also. Withered Toy Version: Her Left Arm is Missing With Loose Wires Hanging Out, Along With The Suit on Her Left Ear, Right Hand, Right Foot and Both Lower-Legs. She is Very Moldy and Her Garment is Slighty Torn and Her Eyes Flicker Alot Phantom Toy Version: She Looks Like Her Withered Toy Version But Burnt and Missing The Suit on Her Right Thigh and Her Head Except For Lower Jaw and Neck is Torn Off and She Holds It In Her Hand With Loose Wires Falling Out. Nightmare Toy Version: The Suit on Her Feet and Ears are Missing, Along With All of The Paint on Her Lower Jaw, Shoulders and Kneecaps Chipped Away. She Has Rusty Claws and Sharp Teeth. Her Right Eye is Missing While Her Left Eye is Glowing Yellow With a White Pupil Fredbear Version: She Looks Like Her FNAF 1 Counterpart But She Has No Damage Marks, Lighter Fur and a Golden Eyepatch Shadow Version: She is Completely Black With White Eyes and Teeth. She is Very Moldy and Missing The Suit on Her Feet and The Lower Part of Her Lower-Legs, Including Half of Her Right Ear Golden Version: She is Not So Broken, Her Left Ear and Left Eye is Missing With Wires Poking, Along With The Suit on Her Right Hand and Right Foot Adventure Version: She is Much Smaller With No Damage Marks and Shiny Fur and Eyes Nightmare Fuel Version: She is Very Tattered, Missing The Suit on Her Left Forearm, Right Upper-Arm, Left Leg, Right Lower-Leg, Right Foot and Neck. She is Covered in Rips and Loose Wires. Her Left Ear, Right Forearm and Right Hand is Missing WIth Loose Wires Falling Out. She Has Dark-Red Eyes, Claws and Teeth. Demolished Version: Her Arms and Right Eye is Missing, Along With The Suit on Her Ears, Left Leg, Both Feet, Waist and Neck. She is Extremely Rusty With a Flickering Left Eye and The Rip on Her Chest and Back is Much Smaller Anime Version: She is The Same as His FNAF 1 Counterpart, But Still Female With Long Dark-Red Hair and a More Curvy Body With Larger Breasts and Hips. Her Eyes are More Shiny, Along With a Very Large Booty.